


Gently, White

by AWright (Wierdkid20)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Size Difference, Technically theres consent here, Vaginal Fingering, White's an asshole, gem play, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdkid20/pseuds/AWright
Summary: Yellow Diamond reports to White Diamond and is rewarded. Kind of.





	Gently, White

**Author's Note:**

> God, I never write smut guys, never ever ever. and.. I sure did write some here.

Once, when Yellow had first emerged, the halls of White Diamonds ship had been intimidating in their grandeur. She had been in awe, walking through them, at White's side, open mouthed like a newly formed ruby. 

 

Now she had experienced life. She had her own ship and citadel's and hall's that were impressive in their own right. And when she walked through the halls of Whites ship now, there was an air of tension that she was rarely on the opposite side of. 

 

She directed her pearl to stay outside after the door was opened and crossed the threshold into the blindingly light room.

 

“Ah Yellow, so nice of you to visit.” White said staring down at her. Very slowly her arms lowered and the diamond reclined in her throne behind her. “I heard your having troubles with your latest colony? Do I need to send you some assistance, Sunshine?”  Yellow blushed at the demeaning nickname. 

 

“ No of course not. I am perfectly capable of dealing with some minor insurgents my-”

 

“Well if I'm not needed I understand, sometimes failure is necessary for a gem to truly understand a lesson.” White said, the glow faded as she relinquished control of her ship systems and Yellow could see the detail of her ornate outfit. Seated, White was still taller than her, though she didn't need the extra height to project her opinion of  _ failures _ .

 

“It will not be a failure, I am sure of it, this is simply a small inconvenien-” Yellow Diamond was cut off by White Diamond raising a singular finger.

 

She was beckoned forward and like any proper gem when given an order by a... superior, she followed it, moving forward until White held up a hand and leaned forward to be eye to eye with her. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. 

 

“An inconvenience small enough to make you reform, my luminous general?” White Diamond said with a smile. Yellow blushed turning away.

 

“There was an accidental, part of the reason things got so out of hand was because i-”

 

“Because you took your time yes yes I see.” White cupped Yellows entire face in three fingers to turn the smaller diamond to face her. “I suppose you do deserve a break, after all you work so hard.” White said, her voice had gone low as her hand moved from Yellow’s jaw down her neck and along the newly formed shoulder pads. 

 

“I.. thank you for understanding, Whi-” Yellow began relieved, her words faded away as the hand drifted lower to hover around her gem, her true form.  _ Oh, _ she thought  _ That's what we're doing _ . A black nail tested the edge of her gem setting, sending a shiver down her spine. 

 

“You do deserve a break.” White repeated with a hum of thought as she traced around the angle of her facets. Yellow felt her head cloud over with bliss. White was rarely gentle, she was precise, and firm, as any true leader needed to be. For this, to be blessed with a moment of delicacy, was an honor. 

 

And just as quickly as the touches had begun they were gone, punctuated with a swipe against her gem from Whites nail. One that sent all the pleasure and bliss that had been building, straight to the apex of her legs. And in turn, the swipe sent Yellow to her knees.

 

She fell hands scrambling for any way she could keep upright, only to find herself clinging to the folds of Whites cape as if her life depended on it. Above her White tsked amusedly. 

 

“Yellow, you get so worked up over the smallest things, you really are tense. Perhaps Blue should take on some of your duties.” She said. Yellow fought to get her feet in a dignified manner, without pulling on White’s cape. 

 

“No I can handle it-” Yellow began only to have a hand gently pull her up to her feet and then turn her so that her back was to White diamond.

 

“Phase this off, Dearest,” White said drawing Yellow backwards between her legs. The backs of Yellows knees hit the edge of the throne, forcing her to sit with her legs just barely touching the floor. Yellows head rest against Whites chest, the top of her hair just barely scraping the bottom of the matriarchs chin. 

 

She knew how this would end, even as one of White's hands drifted lower to rest on her hip. The other hovered over her gem threatening pleasure and pain simultaneously. Yellow should excuse herself, she should walk away with an excuse that she had much work to do. If she said such a thing White would allow her to leave, she had in the past. But if she did... She would be missing out on this rare moment. The pleasure that would come from dealing with the oldest creature in the known universe and with having such a being find favor in her. 

 

“Yellow...” White said, her voice lilting, teasing at the edges of impatience. In a flash that was unremarkable in this chamber of blinding light, Yellow made herself bare and vulnerable to Whites ministration. She glanced behind her to see a genuine smile cross Whites face and the list directed at her. Only to her. White’s hand cupped her breast easily and she slowly worked her hand to the tip of it to toy with the nipple there. “Relax Sunshine,” White said pushing Yellow back to her chest as she arched her back to the diamonds ministrations. 

 

“Yes yes, I -ah” Yellow gasped as the hand around her hips moved to dip a single finger into the wetness that had formed between her legs. A nail scraped the inside of her folds sending a twinge of pain to the core of Yellows gem. “White g-gently please” Yellow pleaded as the hand at her chest moved from a dusky nipple to hover over her gem. It was so close that she could feel heat amplifying what already coursed through her veins. 

 

“Aren’t I always gentle Yellow?” White asked amused. She let her hand rest on Yellow’s gem as she palmed and pulled at Yellow’s other breast. Yellow felt stifled, warmed all over and yet numb to anything but the hand at her breast and the hand tenderly scratching at the bases of her individual folds. 

 

Yellow grabbed at whatever was closest and found her fingers clinging tightly to the fabric of White’s cape. Noises were choked halfway way in her throat as she thrashed against the fingers moving towards the top of her core. A nail carefully circled the nub there before a finger pad began to push against it.

 

“I said, aren’t I always gentle? Yellow, if I am being too distracting then I can simply sto-”

 

“No!” Yellow managed to gasp out, her voice cracked and she fought for friction against her pulsing entrance that White had so precisely avoided. Through her fog of pleasure she couldn’t be bothered to think about her words or the tone, all she knew is this had to continue. It had to! “Please! No, no, no, White, more I need-” 

 

“Oh I think I know exactly what you need my needy diamond.” White said, with no obvious trace of irritation at being interrupted. One of her fingers trailed down, while the hand at Yellow’s chest moved from lavishing her nipple in attention to simply holding her in place. A long, relieved groan emanated from Yellow as White’s finger sunk into her tantalizingly slow. She had to have changed her hands form while Yellow was begging because there was no burn of the nails as her entrance greedily swallowed White Diamond’s finger. 

 

White allowed her entire finger to sink into Yellow and after a moment of testing her elasticity added another, faster this time. Yellow wasn’t even sure if she was forming coherent sentences at this point. Most of her energy was focused into trying to thrust against White’s finger despite the iron like grip the larger Diamond had on her, her only thought was to hold tight to the feeling of coming over a peak, of falling over a cliff. And then the barest slight amount of movement that White was giving her stopped. Yellow Diamond cried out desperately trying to get even a fraction of that back with her restrained thrusts.

 

“Patience, Yellow.” White Diamond said, her face was close to Yellow’s ear and her voice had gotten low. It had changed enough for Yellow to realize, through her haze of need, that she needed to do what was said. “I will give you what you need. You trust me, don’t you?”

 

“Ye-yes.” Yellow choked out. “Of course my-...of course White,” White gave a small chuckle an leaned forward, placing her lips to the back of Yellow’s head as she removed both fingers, leaving only the tips inside, then roughly thrust them back. That was the beginning of White’s assault on Yellow, the process repeated many times. 

She drove Yellow to the brink with deep thrusts, scrapes against her gem, soft rolls of her clit until Yellow could barely remember how this had all started. Then she stopped and asked for patience again as Yellow frantically tried to get enough movement to tip her over the edge of the torment into bliss that would make this all worth it. 

 

“Alright, alright,” White said, the amusement in her voice had taken on a huskier tone and in her more lucid moments Yellow could feel the barest hint of dampness against her backside where it met White’s own center. “That’s enough, let’s-”

 

“No-please-no White I need I- please I-” Yellow babbled out heedless of the consequences. The hand that had been around her breast quickly moved up to cover her mouth. 

 

“Sunshine, you didn’t let me finish. You are always so impulsive. You know I never have these problems with Blue, she knows that she should wait before speaking.” White Diamond said, her voice was more dangerous than it had been before, it wasn’t asking for anything now. It was demanding. 

 

“Now as I was saying,” White’s voice changed, still dangerous but now... playful. “That’s enough, let’s finish you up, and move on to me. Is that what you want?” White didn’t move her hand so Yellow nodded, frantically.  “Good.” White said, in an instant she plunged her fingers back into Yellow’s entrance, spreading them, toying with her clit and moving the hand from Yellow’s mouth to the gem embedded in her chest where she teased at its edges, as if trying to turn it by hand. 

 

Yellow screamed, the sharpness of her gem being manipulated seamlessly blended with the delicious pull of Whites fingers, the way the rubbed and scratched against the ridges of her inner walls. She had found the precipice of her pleasure and flew over it, falling into a haze that cared for nothing but the thrusts into her body. 

 

And then suddenly her walls that had clamped vice like down onto White’s fingers  were pulsing onto open air. No stimulation, no pressure. Oh she had cum but... not... properly. 

 

White wiped her withdrawn fingers on to Yellow’s back, spreading the smaller diamonds sticky juices on to her bare skin. The sudden lack of support combined with the weakness of her limbs caused Yellow Diamond to slide to the floor in a heap.

 

“Better Yellow?” White Diamond asked rearranging herself on her throne.

 

“I...” Yellow began, trying to figure out how to articulate words again.

 

“Good, good.” White said, her voice cheery. “You deserve it.” There was a flash of light and White wore nothing but her cape, clearly showing off her soaking folds. “Now if you will return the favor?” It wasn’t a request. White watched Yellow as she staggered to her knees and turned. Then, after a moment pressed her mouth to White’s core.

Twenty minutes later Yellow was back in her proper form, her skin felt hot and tingly and she stormed out of the door, trying to ignore the nearly painful ache from between her legs as she walked back through the grandiose halls of White Diamonds ship.

 

She had wasted enough time. There was work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it, and if you don't want to leave a comment cause... smut, then just leave me a ";)" down below. I'll get what you mean ;).


End file.
